Thunder Mascot
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: Laxus takes interest in the lightning bolts on Freed's head. Freed's nervous. (Sorry, bad summary. I think it's a good story.) Justine Freed x Dreyar Laxus! YAOI! Please review if you like!


**Hey everyone! I just felt like writing a Laxus x Freed one-shot. I apologise if this idea has already been used, I'm not one for plagerism.**

* * *

The Thunder Leigon were at Fairy Tail sitting at their own table, talking to each other about the latest news and new jobs that had appeared for them to take. Laxus quickly grew tired of the conversation and his attention turned to the pieces of hair atop of Freed's hair that looked like green lightning bolts. Laxus poked one of them, thinking they were quite interesting until Freed interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah...Laxus..?" Freed asked, he was blushing, but only a little. Freed had always got really nervous when Laxus patted his head or when he poked at the lightning bolts on his head. He would blush so hard he would look like a tomato. Bixslow and Evergreen never got this sort of reaction from Freed; it was just Laxus. Freed thought that maybe it was because of his huge adoration for him but the other two Thunder Leigon members thought otherwise. 'Love?' Freed spat when he heard the two mention the word that they thought best suited Freed's thoughts of Laxus, 'one-sided love at least, anyway'.

"What's up with these things on your head? They look like lightning bolts, did you do them yourself?" Laxus asked, unaware of Freed's nervousness.

"No, they're naturally like that." Freed's voice now just above a whisper. He kept his head down because he didn't want Laxus to see how beet red he was as the latter started to pat his head.

"Huh, who would have guessed?"

Bixslow and Evergreen where sitting opposite the two and where giggling to each other about how oblivious Laxus was being right now.

Basically everyone in the guild knew about the weird relationship Laxus and Freed had. To Freed, Laxus was like an idol, his master, a leader, someone to look up to, someone he adored very much. Even though this is (somewhat) what Freed had said, everyone knew it was different. And to Laxus, Freed was like a lieutenant, a very loyal member of his group and probably his favourite. No one really knew what Laxus really thought but the guild was just itching to know.

"What's wrong? Why is your head held so low?" Laxus asked, his head tilted to the side as he asked.

'Oh, crap!' Freed really didn't want Laxus to see his face, 'how embarrassing it would be'. "N-nothing is wrong, I-I just felt li-"

Before Freed could answer, Laxus pushed his chin up so he could look at his face, obviously noticing him stuttering.

Laxus inspected Freed's face as his eyes grew wide. Freed was as red as the colour of blood, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

'W-wow...He's blushing. It's actually kind of...cute.' Laxus thought. Laxus brung Freed's face closer, seeing tiny details he wouldn't normally see from a normal distance.

Evergreen had to literally prevent herself from fainting; she and Bixslow had been wishing for Freed and Laxus to get together for ages, and now that the two of them were this close, it was starting to give Evergreen a nose bleed.

"L-Laxus what are y-you doing?" Freed said, never wanting to admit how much he liked being this close to Laxus' face.

"You look cute when you blush," Laxus said, not pulling away even a centimetre. And if Freed could get any more red, he did. "You look like you're uncomfortable right now but I know my gut begs to differ."

Freed said nothing. How could this man figure him out so easily?

"You know what?" Laxus whispered. Freed gulped. "I don't mind it either."

Laxus held Freed's face and then closed the gap between their lips. Freed was wide-eyed at first but soon gave in and closed his eyes. His hands instinctively ascending to hold Laxus'.

The kiss had been broken by a huge sigh and a giggle coming from beside them. They both looked to the side and remembered the other two Thunder Leigon members were sitting opposite them, they had watched the whole thing. Evergreen's head was in her hands, the sigh had come from her.

"Finally," she giggled.

"Hey everybody!" Bixslow yelled across the guild. Freed and Laxus were wide-eyed. "Your favourite ship, Freed and Laxus has now become canon!" Everyone was starting to flood their table and now even Laxus had started to turn red as well. They'd never be able to live this down.


End file.
